Derict
Biography Toa/Dark Hunter War Derict was only a freelance novice warrior when the Toa/ Dark Hunter War began. He was part of the legnthy conflict, and was an accomplished veteran by the time it reached its climax. During the war, he was a Toa of Fire, but his Kanohi Hau was contaminated by a dark matter-antidermis catalyst of unkown origins, imbuing Derict with the power of Negative Energy, a previously unknown form of energy. His Hau then became know as Hau Nega, and his red body turned sliver, black and translucent blue. Early studies of his condition led analysts to believe that Derict was in fact Toa Tahu from an alternate universe, but when his records and historical documents and the like were recovered from this universe, this was disproven. Joining the Order After learning of Derict's rich combat history and prowess, as well as his otherwise impossible mastery of the power of Negative Energy, Helryx approached Derict and invited him to join the Order of Mata Nui. He accepted, and quickly rose through the Order's hierarchy, and became popular, well-known, valued and trusted. Besides combat missions, he was also in charge of the sparring facilities on Daxia, training fresh-faced recruits, and challenging veterans, and experienced Toa such as Titus, Atan and Rii. He was also on very friendly terms with "the Temptress" Raksha, a sassy but lethal assassin. He was one of the foremost organisers of the Daxia Project, a classified operation related to the Toa Daxia. No other records are known. He became best friends with Titus and the other Toa Daxia, and was the first one the Toa came to for guidance when they were threatened with death by Makuta Ariszek on Metru Nui. He was the one who hid them and explained the situation to the Order. After a strongly-worded argument with Helryx, who berated Derict for not consulting the Order first, Derict finally shouted her down, stating that it was not just the Toa Daxia at risk, but the indigenous Matoran as well, and that he "would destroy the island myself before letting Ariszek slaughter the population." While Helryx stated that she would make sure the Toa were hidden, she refused to help the Matoran, saying that "if they are in so much danger, protect them yourself." Derict was angered at this, but accepted. After Ariszek slaughtered Matoran and almost all of the Toa Daxia, the next day, angry at Helryx for her inaction, Derict stormed into the courtroom where the Order held their meetings, walked up to Helryx and slapped her. Honour guards raised thier weapons, but Derict made no further attempts at harm. He simplay stated that Helryx "did not deserve her place in this court", and left. ''The Daxia Chronicles'' During the BoM assualt on Daxia, Derict mainly stayed with Titus, Siegfried, Atan, Kylord (alternate universe) and the others, while leaving alone on occaisions to attack nearby enemy territory, or scout ahead. Alot of his battles were with Saar, who sought revenge on Derict for severing his hand, and Ariszek, who just seemed to relish the combat with the veteran. In the end, he was the one to kill Saar, and also nearly destroy The Veridact, if Ariszek and Iccira hadn't arrived to force him away. Ultimately, he survived the Daxia War, and also made it through Mata Nui's and Makuta Teridax's final battle, and now lives happily with Raksha and some other friends/comrades on Spherus Magna. ''Reign Of Shadows (Refraction) Derict fought in the final battle between Mata Nui and Makuta Teridax. He fought through the waves of Skrall and Exo-Toa with Takanuva and Gresh, and fought on the desert plains near the Black Spike Mountains, where Mata Nui and Teridax were fighting. He destroyed Velox and "Phantom" during the battle but his right arm was severed by Kraatos, who was then promptly killed by Kaine, the Makuta's head crushed in his grasp. Derict's arm was restored by Mata Nui before he became dormant in the Ignika. ''Rise Of The Didact Derict embarked upon the expedition to the newly discovered Fortress World, Martyrdom, along with Titus, Raksha, Helryx and Konu, and was the one who remotely activated the distress beacon in their ship to alert Spherus Magna to the danger of the Didact, whom they had accidentally released from the Codrex. Powers and Tools Derict wears the Great Kanohi Hau Nega, Mask of Polarity control, which enables the user to harness the power of Negative Energy to reverse the polarity of the inate energies of the target, preventing them from using their non-physical powers for a certain length of time. Derict has masterful control of the Uchigatana and Naginata, while his preferred weapon of choice always has been and always will be the Uchigatana. He also carries an Atom Blaster, which changes the cell structure of the target for a period of time, using Negative Energy. Quotes Trivia *Derict is left-handed. *Derict gained the alias "The Daylight Shadow", for his uncanny ability to follow someone for any amount of time in total silence. Some suspect that his noise is rendered mute due to side effects of the Negative Energy inside him, but this has yet to be proven. *Derict's Hau Nega was scarred on the left side during the Toa/Dark Hunter War by "Ancient". *Derict usually holds his Uchigatana backwards, with the blade facing away from the enemy. Derict finds this more comfortable, and has mastered this backwards style of swordplay (see pics below). *Derict's origins are unknown. *Derict is UkantorEX's tertiary self-MOC. Other stuff Music Theme: Ride Through Gravity (Un-Gravitify) Derict- The Daylight Shadow 006.JPG|Derict's scarred Kanohi Hau Nega (sorry for image quality, too close, but I kinda like it :P) Derict- The Daylight Shadow 002.JPG|Derict (Uchigatana unsheated) Derict- The Daylight Shadow 005.JPG|Derict pre-battle (side view) Derict- UkantorEX's Seal of Approval! 001.JPG|This MOC gets UkantorEX's Seal of Approval! This is a prestigous and rare award, as few MOCs live up to the ever-evolving standards of this MOCist. Of course, this award is only applicable to UkantorEX's own MOCs, because..his thumb is not omnipresent, nor does it possess the Olmak. Derict- The Daylight Shadow 003.JPG 16-07-2012 003.JPG|Derict with atom blaster 16-07-2012 004.JPG|Derict with Naginata (1) 16-07-2012 005.JPG|Derict with Naginata (2) Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Toa Category:Refracted Destinies Multiverse